Sephiroth (Kingdom Hearts)
|-|KH= |-|KH2= Summary Sephiroth is a mysterious swordsman with a connection to Cloud's past. Cloud considers Sephiroth a representation of his own inner darkness. He, along with Cloud, Tifa, Aerith, Yuffie, Zack, and Cid, originate from the Squaresoft game Final Fantasy VII, where he served as the main antagonist. So far, Sephiroth is the only main antagonist from the Final Fantasy franchise to appear in the Kingdom Hearts series. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: '''Sephiroth '''Origin: Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy Vll Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Cloud's inner darkness Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsmanship, Magic, Flight, Teleportation, Energy Manipulation, Can summon meteors from the sky to rain down on his enemies, Fire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation Attack Potency: Solar System level '(can easily contend with Sora on both occasions from Kingdom Hearts 1 and 2 and can equally match Cloud in battle; is noted to be one of the hardest and most powerful bosses in the entire KH franchise along with Kurt Zisa and the Phantom, only being surpassed by the likes of The Lingering Will, Xemnas/Unknown, and Organization Xlll) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ (can easily keep up with Sora and Cloud) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class XPJ Durability: Solar System level (was perfectly fine even after being defeated by Sora) Stamina: 'Superhuman 'Range: Extended melee range with a sword, higher with magic Standard Equipment: Masamune Intelligence: High Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'''-Quick Sweep:' Sephiroth's basic sword slash via an outward draw slash. Covers a long reach and has a wide arc. *'-Step Sweep:' Sephiroth delays a bit and rushes forward with a wide draw (in a more pronounced turn) in a small hop, then leaps back a distance. Tends to be used alongside the first slash, throwing off his opponents block-timing as the move comes out a bit more slower than the other slash. *'-Flash:' The area darkens and Sephiroth says "That's enough." before dashing past his opponent, who is then hit a total of thirteen more hits in quick succession should the first move connect. *'-Cut Combo:' Sephiroth charges forward, unleashing several quick damaging slash attacks. *'-Aerial Cut Combo:' Sephiroth only uses this move when his enemy is in the air and attacks them multiple times, after which he teleports. *'-Upward Slash:' Sephiroth teleports behind his enemy and attacks, knocking them high into the air. *'-Teleportation:' Sephiroth can instantly teleport from one point to another. *'-Firaga Wall:' Sephiroth draws a vacuum effect that drags the target towards him and conjures many flame pillars around himself. *'-Heartless Angel:' Sephiroth's trademark attack, Sephiroth instantly reduces his enemy’s Health to a near zero. *'-Wild Dance''' Sephiroth does a frenzy of standing and leaping blows in mid-flight, then leaps up and does a finisher that sends a perpendicular blast of four shockwaves at once, much like the current version of the Omnislash from his home series. *'''-Shadow Flare:' Sephiroth conjure dozens of dark orbs to surround his target, where he suddenly sends at them to damage the target. *'-Flight:' Sephiroth can fly with the use of his wing. *'-Spin Attack:' Leaps at the target with a spiraling attack. *'-Supernova:' Sephiroth's ultimate attack, his body emits a glowing dark aura and he summons several meteors, which surround and orbit around him. A mass of energy later appears above his head, which later falls upon the meteors and explodes; dealing any massive damage to anyone near him. He can also dozens of meteors and just rain them down on the target. *'-Bloodlusted:' When low on HP, Sephiroth surrounds himself with a dark aura and his attacks become much faster and fiercer. '''Note:' Not to be confused with his mainstream counterpart from Final Fantasy VII. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Square Enix Category:Fire Users Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Disney Category:Villain Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Tier 4